Only to Believe
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: When a 12 year old girl shows up at the precinct late one night looking for Beckett, she claims that a man is trying to murder her Mother. Before Kate can ask who she is, or where her Mom is,she faints into her arms. Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.
1. Only One to Trust

Only to Believe

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

She could hear the pounding of her feet as they hit the sidewalk. The beating over her heart becoming more rapid with each step she took. He was going to kill her mom, she couldn't let that happen. Who would believe her though, a cop? She was just twelve years old. Then she remembered something she saw on the paper, the one her Mother was reading.

_Homicide team stops killer from killing again. _Then there was a picture, one of two males and a female in the middle.

_The brave detectives of the 12th precinct, stopped another killer before he could kill again. _

_It was a highly risky mission, but they managed to talk him out of killing the little girl he had hostage_

_and to drop his gun. Detectives, Javier Esposito, Katherine Beckett, and Kevin Ryan_

_We thank you so much for your courage and bravery._

She remembered how her mom told her how amazed she was that they could do that. Then she told her to look at the girl in the middle. Her head tilted so that the camera couldn't catch her whole face. "You see her, she doesn't care about the glory of the job, or just getting the job done. She actually cares for the people involved. You can see it. She's someone I'd trust to find my killer." Cassidy smiled, she knew who she could tell, but she just hoped, she could stop him from killing her Mom.

She remembered opening up the door, and seeing who it was. She tried to slam it shut, but he stopped it. Yelling, he punched her in the face...Quickly she scrambled out of the way. Her mom came out of the kitchen, saw him, then told her to run. To run and get help. As she ran out the back door, she caught a glimpse of the gun and knew she needed to hurry.

Running up to the front desk, she saw that no one was there. Instead of waiting Cassidy, jumped on a waiting elevator and hit the button that would lead her to 12th. When the elevator door dinged, and opened she looked out. Cautiously she stepped out and looked around. She walked forward, she passed a desk. _Empty. _The second desk. _Empty. _

"Can I help you?" A kind voice asked. Looking up, she saw exactly who she was looking for. She was holding a folder in her arms, and she looked tired, but it was her.

"Katherine Beckett?" Beckett looked at the girl confused, searching through her memory to see if she had ever met the small girl.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you? What are you doing out so late?"

"Please, you have to help me," Cassidy pleaded, "He's got my Mom, he's got a gun. He's going to kill her." All of the adrenaline worn out, she fainted into Beckett's arms.

"Oh my gosh. Hold on okay. We'll stop him, hey you need to wake up for me." Kate told her, gently trying to wake her up, but it was useless. She was out cold. Pulling out her phone Beckett hit the 1 on her speed dial.

"Hey Javi...Yeah it's me...sorry to wake you up...I know what time it is...we've got a problem, I need you down at the precinct right now...I'll tell you when you get here..probably should call Ryan..thanks, see you in minute. Bye." Hanging up the phone, she picked up the little girl and set her on the couch. _Who are you? _Kate wondered as she waited for her partners to show up.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it is really short and kind of choppy. I just really wanted to get this one in, before I had to go. I'm definitely going to write the next chapter later tonight, or at the very most tomorrow. Especially since this one was so short. This is just an idea that popped into my head...It is a before the series story, but Castle will be in at the end. Thanks! and so sorry if this first part was boring, I dislike rushing through my writing, but I really wanted to start this. Tell me what you think! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	2. Can't Let Her Down

Only to Believe

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Kate looked up as Esposito and Ryan stepped out of the elevator, they both shared the same annoyed look that they always had when they caught an early case. They were mumbling to each other about something that Beckett couldn't quite hear. When they saw her sitting on the couch, Javier was the first to speak.

"What's this all about Beckett? Why'd-" His question stopped mid sentence as he saw the little girl that was lying next to his boss on the couch, "Who's that?"

"I don't know. She came in here, looking for me. When I asked who she was, she just said that he was going to kill her Mom and we needed to help her," Kate explained.

"Who's He?" Ryan asked.

"She fainted before she told me anything, probably from exhaustion. We need to help her, but she won't wake up."

"How do we even know she's telling the truth?" Esposito stated.

"Do we have a reason not to believe her," Beckett said. Both of the boys shrugged and walked over to the girl.

"We could pour water on her," Ryan said. The other two looked at him and glared, but then looked at each other and shrugged.

"That could work," Esposito smiled. Ryan nodded and walked off to fill a cup with water. When he returned he knelt down and slowly poured the water on the young girl's face. Sputtering, Cassidy immediately sat up and and rubbed the water off of her.

"What the-," She looked around and jumped when she saw the two male detectives in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay." She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry about that, we had to wake you up. Who are you?" Cassidy sighed when she saw that it was Katherine Beckett. She looked over at the other two, who she now recognized as her partners.

"Cassidy Hansen. Oh, sorry. Did I faint? I don't remember. Wait! my Mom! You have to help my Mom," She said quickly as she tried to force back any thoughts of her Mom lying dead on the floor, and gunshot wound to the heart. Dying alone. She shook her head.

"Honey you have to tell us where your Mom is, and who is trying to kill her."

"He's a stalker, my Mom. She knew him, showed me what he looked like and told me...If I ever saw him, to run, run as fast as I can and get away. He's been stalking her for months, we finally had to move. He followed her here, I opened up the door when he knocked. I tried to shut it- I did-But he hit me. My Mom told me to run, run and get help," She was crying now, Beckett pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. You did the right thing and we're going to help you. It's okay, who is he?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me his name. Please, we live about ten blocks away from here. WE have to leave NOW!" She yelled.

"Okay, Esposito, go call the captain. You and Ryan meet us there, I'm going to go on ahead."

"Beckett, we should wait."

"We can't lose her Mom just because we waited. I'll meet you there. I have a vest." Quickly she told them the address, took Cassidy's hand and they walked out.

"Hey Javi, this guy. He kind of fits our guy on the case we're working on. Doesn't he?" At the same time they turned their heads towards the murder board. Two girl's in their late thirties were killed, a single gunshot wound in the heart. They were both held captive in their house for a couple of days, until finally he shot them and left them there to bleed out.

"Yeah and you know how both victims have brunette hair and dark green eyes. Who does that remind you of?"

"Cassidy," Ryan shook his head in disbelief. How could they have not seen it before. The case had been the only thing they have been able to think about for the past week. "Beckett."

"Crap. Come on Bro we got to catch her. Knowing her, she won't wait for us if she hears anything. We'll call for backup on the way," Grabbing his jacket they ran for the stairs, as he ran he pulled out his phone, and hit the speed dial. _What do you know. Little girl solves our case for us. that is going to be an interesting headline. _He couldn't help but think, as they ran down the stairs. Really at the moment though, he could only hope that they'd get this guy and save the Mom, without fatalities or injuries.

Beckett pulled up to the Cassidy's house and turned towards the girl. She was about to unlock the door and get out, but Kate stopped her.

"I'm going to need you to stay in here, lock the doors and don't come out until I tell you to. Okay? I know you feel like you can help, but I'll never be able to forgive myself if you get hurt. So stay in here and take my cell phone. Call Esposito, Ryan, or even 911 if you hear anything. Okay? I promise, I'll get your Mom out safely." Hearing a crash coming through the house, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to go, hopefully Ryan and Esposito would get there soon.

Cassidy nodded and took her phone from Beckett's hand. She watched through the car window as she stepped towards the house. His car was still there, so she knew he was inside still. Hopefully not standing over a dead body. _please be okay. Mom, please be okay._ Feeling the phone vibrate in her hand, she looked to see who it was. Esposito.

"Hello?"

"Where's Beckett?" She heard him ask, he knew it was Cassidy because Kate always answers the phone saying 'Beckett'.

"She already at the door of my house. To get my Mom out, she left me her phone, so I could call you," Cassidy answered.

"Crap. Okay, Cassidy we're almost there. Just stay on the phone with me okay?"

"Okay," She said in a shaky voice, she could tell by his tone that something was wrong.

Beckett stood at the doorway, knocking on it she yelled, "NYPD, OPEN UP!" She heard yelling inside, her gut told her that she should move. That she should run back to the car and wait for back up, but she wasn't going to be responsible for that girl's mother's death. She could lose her job for this, but it was worth it. No child deserved to grow up without their Mother. She should know. Suddenly the door opened and strong arm grabbed hers and yanked her inside the house.

Cassidy watched as Katherine Beckett was pulled inside her house. She was shaking so bad the phone nearly dropped from her hands. She quickly put it up to her ear. "Detective, he has her. He just pulled her in! No warning. You have to hurry!" She yelled into the phone. Sinking farther into the seat, so if he looks out he won't see her sitting in the car.

"We're here." She heard on the other line, then heard the click. Hitting the end button, she looked out the window and saw both of them step out of their car. Javier tapped on the window and said, "Stay down."

Looking over at Ryan, he gave him a worried glance. They chose to wait by the car for back up, but if they heard a single crash, scream, shot, or cry of pain. They would run in there without a second thought. _Hold on Kate. Just stall him._

* * *

><p>Okay! Part two! This one is a little longer and hopefully a little better. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and sorry if it is confusing. Sometimes I think faster than I type. Thank you all so much for the reviews I received. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	3. Thought Promise Was Broken

Only to Believe

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"Who are you? How did you know I was here?"He asked as soon as she shut the door behind them. The guy she recognized as there main suspect in the case they were currently working on, Brian Jones. He was really tall and at least twice her size.

"That's for me to know," Beckett spat. She still had her gun, she was waiting for the right time to pull it out.

"Better watch your attitude, or you'll regret it." Biting back a retort she used this as a chance to look around. She saw the girl who looked like Cassidy's Mom, curled up in the corner. Her tear streaked face showed no emotion, except hate. Turning back towards Jones, she saw that he had come considerably closer to her. She backed up until she hit the back wall. He reached forward, knowing exactly what he was reaching for Kate tried to grab her gun. His reflexes were fast, and he stopped her arm, grabbed her gun from her side and whacked her in the head with it.

Becoming dizzy, her vision fading for a bit as she slid down the wall and sat on the floor. She heard him laughing. Laughing at her.

"Stupid cop," He smiled. _Pretty too. Not my style, but I can make an exception and maybe I can kill two in one night. _But then it dawned on him, hitting him hard, and he realized how stupid he was. _She's a cop, that means she probably called for back up. _He started pacing the room, as he did so he took no notice to the face, that Beckett was slowly inching his way towards the Mother.

"I could use her as a hostage. They wouldn't kill me if I had her held at gunpoint. Would they?" He questioned out loud. _Probably not._

Reaching the Mother, Kate put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" Kate knew it was a silly question, considering the situation she's in and the bruise that were forming on the Mom's face. The Mom shook her head, she wasn't okay.

"My daughter, is she alright?" She asked as quietly as she could, while watching the man that would kill her is she spoke up again. At least that's what he said.

"Cassidy is fine. She is extremely brave. You should be proud."

"I am." Bethany (Cassidy's Mom.) Smiled. _As long she is okay. _She thought, _That's all that matters. _Brian held two guns now, but he foolishly put one on the table.

"I'm going to go for my gun," Beckett whispered and started to crawl forward, but Bethany Hansen pulled her back.

"You'll get yourself killed."

"It's you I'm worried about," Beckett stated.

Letting go she watched as Beckett crawled forward, moving so slowly a turtle could beat her in a race. She could see the blood running down the side of her face and flinched. Bethany hoped that she didn't die because of her. Suddenly a loud voice rang through the house.

"Brian Jones! We know your in there. Come out with your hands up and maybe we come to a deal." Brian just laughed, _Yeah right, the deal is...life in prison._ He knew that was how it would go the moment he stepped outside. Turning around, he saw that the detective was no longer by the wall. _The Gun. _He thought, remembering that he placed it on the table. Looking at the table he saw her hands reach out to grab it, he lunged for her knocking the gun out of her hands. Landing on top of her, he stared at her. Fire burning in his eyes.

"Get off...of...me..," He heard her groan, his body weight was crushing her, he laughed.

"Get off of her!" Bethany yelled as loud as she could.

"Looks like two is too much trouble. I'll have to get rid of one of you. Let's see, the cop? Or the Mom?" Getting off of Kate, he left her gasping on the floor for breath. He figured, she was done fighting, but Katherine Beckett was far from giving up. She looked to see her gun which was knocked only a few feet from her. Reaching out with her hand, she tried to grab it.

Cassidy watched from the window of Katherine's car. Police were now completely surrounding her house. Detectives Ryan and Esposito, were at the door listening. She watched their faces, for any sudden change in emotion. When she saw that both of their faces fell at the same time, she unlocked the car and jumped out. Knowing something was wrong she tried to run, run towards her house to help her Mom. A strong arm held her back.

"It's okay. She isn't dead yet." She looked at the cop in disbelief, _Yet? _She couldn't believe he said that to her. Sure he was just trying to comfort her, but what she really wanted to hear was that he gave up and was coming out, also that her Mom was okay. She clung to the promise Detective Katherine Beckett gave her, that she would get her Mother out, after all, at the moment it was the only hope she had.

They all jumped as they heard one shot pierce through the cold night air, shattering the idea of all of them coming out with no injuries. Running towards the house, they all fell back when they heard the second shot. A high pitched screaming sound came from inside the building one of pure terror. Then another much deeper scream of pain of agony.

Cassidy once again tried to run to the house, so she could see, know that it wasn't her mother that was shot, but once again an arm held her back. "Stay here!" The cop yelled. It couldn't be her Mom. Even though she so desperately wanted to run inside that house, and make sure it wasn't her, her feet wouldn't move. The world was spinning around her, and she couldn't see. Falling on her hands and knees, she sat down and shut her eyes tight. She heard the ambulance in the distance, people yelling, the ambulance getting closer.

"It hurts. Get me to the hospital quick. I'm losing blood." A man's voice yelled over the crowd. The feeling of dread fell over her as she realized who it was. Looking up, she saw him lying on the stretcher, his leg bleeding. The paramedics, in no rush to get him to the hospital. The hope that had been slowly diminishing suddenly grew as she realized the both of the shots could of been for him. Her Mom could still be okay. It was when the second ambulance rode up, and when she saw Detective Esposito, run out the door and towards the waiting stretcher with a limp body in his hands and Detective Ryan right after him, his own hands covered in blood, that she finally broke down.

"Cassidy." Hearing the familiar voice she looked up, "It's okay."

"Mom!" She jumped up and hugged her. She wasn't dead, she was okay. Beckett kept her promise, she saved her Mom. Suddenly she realized exactly who, Esposito had carried to the ambulance. _No... _

* * *

><p>Well I hope this part was better! And thank you so much for the reviews I got. I really appreciate them and love getting them whether they are bad or good. I'll try to update soon! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	4. Only to Believe

Only to Believe

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

The pressure in her head was hurting her and all she wanted was to open her eyes, open them and blink the pain away. She didn't even know where she was. Her eyes wouldn't open, she tried, she did try, but to no avail. She could hear her heart start to beat faster as she was beginning to panic, she heard yelling, yelling. Wanting them to stop because it was causing her head more pain, she tried to yell. Her mouth would not open. Finally she slipped into darkness.

Waking up once again to a sudden jolt of energy coursing through her body, she tried to open her eyes. Someone was talking, she recognized the voices, but couldn't put the names. _Come on, Kate. Wake up!_ She almost thought she heard an echo of those words, but not of her voice, of someone else.

Finally she opened her eyes and immediately knew where she was. She's been there more time than she wanted to admit. The hospital. It was then that she remembered..._Cassidy! Her Mom. Brian...The gun...the shot...pain...the gun vibrating in my hand as I pulled the trigger. Blackness. _Looking around she saw that Esposito was asleep on the chair by her bed.

"Ja- Javi," She said, her voice in a whisper. He stirred, but did not wake and Beckett didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked so tired. The door to her room opened and Kevin Ryan walked in, he was holding two coffee mugs. His eyes were blood shot, and he looked as if he'd been crying. Kate wondered why.

"He-" Kate tried, but hearing the small sound, Ryan turned to see Kate on the bed her eyes open.

"Kate! Oh my gosh!" He yelled dropping the coffee on the table he ran out the door yelling for a doctor. _That was weird. _Beckett thought. Esposito who woke up by Kevin's outburst turn to look at Kate as well, almost afraid of what he'd see.

"Kate, you're awake!" He said surprised and stood up. She noticed that he also had been crying.

"What's wrong? How long have I been out?" She asked her voice scratchy.

"Two days."

"What! How's Cassidy? Is her Mom okay? Did I get Brian? I can't remember."

"Cassdy's fine, her Mom was admitted into the hospital, but was released the next day. And Brian, you got him, shot him in the leg. He's on his way to jail for a long time. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I still don't-" But she was interrupted by the doctor coming in.

"Glad to see your awake Detective. You gave us a scare."

"I just got shot," Beckett mumbled, she still couldn't understand what the big deal was.

"You lost a lot of blood and we nearly lost you once, but now that you've woken up we expect a full recovery," After checking her to make everything was alright he turned to leave.

"Sr. Can you tell me when I can get out of her, I have a job to get back to," Beckett said. She hated hospitals, and she didn't want to be there any longer. Her comment caused Ryan and Esposito to laugh.

"I'd like to keep you here another few days, but your lucky the shot hit your shoulder, so at the very least until tomorrow," He smiled and left.

"Someone would like to speak to you," Ryan said.

"Who?"

"Cassidy, she's been hanging around waiting for you to wake up," Esposito answered.

"Well send her in," She smiled. Both of her partners gave her a hug then exited the door and left. Cassidy stepped in a few moments later.

"Katherine!" Cassidy smiled and ran towards her, giving her a hug, "I'm glad your awake" Her Mom, Bethany also stepped through the door.

"I know my daughter wants to speak to you alone, so I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life in there and kept my daughter safe," She said.

"It's my job," Kate replied plainly.

"No, no it's not," Bethany said, then walked out the door. Leaving Beckett a little confused.

"Why'd you do it?" Cassidy asked.

"Do what?"

"Why did you save my Mom? Why did you believe me?"

"I never had a reason not to. I wasn't about to risk losing your Mom just because I didn't believe you and no girl deserves to grow up without her Mother," Kate stated. Cassidy picked up on how much truth and understanding was put into that sentence.

"Did your Mom die?" She couldn't help, but ask.

"Yeah, yeah she did. When I was fifteen." She could feel the tears threatening to penetrate her eyes.

Not daring to ask more Cassidy simply said, "Well thank you for saving mine. I don't know what I would have done without her. Especially since my Dad is always on business trips, but I heard he's on his way back. Maybe he won't leave for awhile," Noticing that Beckett was getting tired she turned to leave, "I'll leave so you can get some rest."

"Wait Cassidy?"

"Yeah," She said turning around, "How did you know to come to me? You were looking for me, that night at the precinct."

"My Mom told me about you and I knew I could trust you. She was totally right. I've got to go. Thanks again...for everything," She smiled and left. Unable to control the growing sleepiness she fell asleep. Esposito and Ryan walked back in, and laughed as they saw that Beckett was once again sleeping.

"This is going to be a story to tell one day. She is not going to like this newspaper," They laughed and exited, leaving the newspaper that was in their hands on the table, so Beckett could read it when she woke up.

_Twelve year old solves murder_

_Wanted suspect by the 12th precinct is finally found and captured, thanks to a twelve year old girl. She ran to _

_Get help late at night, when the murderer showed up at her home threatening her Mom. Luckily found a detective of the 12th precinct still up. Katherine Bucket saved the little girl's Mom, but got herself shot in the process. But Bucket, also shot_

_The murderer in the leg. So we thank the little girl for her brave efforts and we send the best of luck to the Detective _

_Who is still in the hospital. _

"Bucket! Who wrote this?" She demanded, she had found the newspaper on her table and decided to read it while she was waiting to be release. At least they didn't put a picture. When she walked into the precinct the next day, she knew they would never forget this. "Ryan, Esposito! Real mature, now get this bucket off of my desk." As she walked to the break room, the boys could hear her muttering something about 'stupid reporter that can't get a name right.'

A girl sat with her Mother watching their favorite T.V. show. Her father stepped through the door, dropping his stuff and the floor and gave them each a hug, trying not to think of how he nearly lost them both. He was determined not leave them again to be there for them. He knew that they were still a family though, all of them still there. Thanks to the one that believed. That was really all it took, just that she believed. It saved their family.

Only to believe.

* * *

><p>Okay there is one more chapter to this story! Sorry about the randomness with Beckett's last name being changed, but it sort of sets up the next chapter. Sorry that was boring and that there was no action, or anything. Though I hope it was still fun to read. Thank you so much for the reviews! Thanks!<p>

-HCB


	5. Hero to Some

Only to Believe

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"Good Morning Everyone!" Castle yelled cheerily as he walked into the 12th precinct. He saw the usual, Ryan and Esposito talking by their desks, ignoring the many piles of paperwork they still had to do.

"Morning," They both said simultaneously.

Looking over at Beckett he saw that one hand was covering her mouth, the other shaking and holding a paper in front of her eyes. He saw a lone tear fall down her cheek. "Beckett?" At the tone in his voice, both Esposito and Ryan looked up. Javier saw the tear and immediately stood up, so did Beckett. Dropping the letter by her desk, she walked away. Castle attempted to follow her, but Ryan stopped him. Picking up the piece of paper, Javier read it. He smiled.

"Ryan, remember the Cassidy case?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is from her," He said handing Ryan the letter.

"The Cassidy case?"Castle asked.

"Now that's a story to tell," Javier smiled. He saw Kate come back, looking at her, she nodded.

"I totally want to hear it," Castle said excitedly.

"It was definitely one of our strangest cases," Esposito started, "It started with a small girl, she came into the precinct looking for Beckett..."

Kate smiled as she listened to the story. She always remembered the cases she had, where they died, the faces of the families, it was hard. Then she'd remember the faces of the families when she told them that she had caught the man that killed their loved ones, the places where she arrested the guy, or the fact that, that file would go into the closed cases section.

Never had she thought that she'd make an impact on someone's life. She didn't think anyone would really remember her other than the detective who worked their family members case. No way did she think of herself as a hero, yet to them she was. It always warmed her heart when a child sent her a picture they drew for her, or wrote a letter thanking her. Even just the families. As she thought of the letter that Cassidy had sent her, she smiled once again.

_Dear Katherine Beckett, _

_I know it has been four years since I last talked to you. I just wanted you to know, we moved. We now live in California. I love it here it's great. I'm nearly seventeen and I am doing really well in High school. My dad is at home a lot more and we're a family more now than ever. Thanks to you. There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not grateful that my Mom is still here. I would hardly be able to make it through life without her. I'm sorry that you had to grow up without your Mother beside you. You're right, no one deserves that. Sometimes I'll look up New York news and see that you and your partners have solved another case, saved someone else. We need more people in the world like you. Thanks for everything._

_Love, Cassidy. _

_P.S. Tell Kevin and Javier that I said hi._

Listening, Kate heard as Javier was coming to the end of the story. As he finished Castle looked at her and smiled.

"Needing a child to solve your case, that's just sad. Detective Bucket."

Katherine rolled her eyes and laughed, they were never going to let that go. "Hey Castle, did you ever hear about the time when Ryan and Esposito were walking down the sidewalk to arrest two suspects..." Both of the boys stared in shock as they figured out what she was talking about.

"That is way more embarrassing than a mistake in a name, What about the time when you had to.." Esposito started.

"Or when that guy.." Ryan began. Kate blushed at the memory.

"One at a time, I want to hear all of them," Castle said.

"Yeah right." The three said in unison, returning to their desks. Smiling they started their paperwork. Castle frowned.

"Now that's just cruel.." Beckett's phone rang interrupting Castle.

"Beckett."

"You can't just start story and not finish it."

"We've got a case." Beckett said as she hung up the phone.

"Let's go." Javier said.

"Come on guys, please!" Castle whined. The three detectives shook their heads and headed towards the elevator. Annoyed, Castle followed after them. His imaginative mind coming up with different ways to try and get them to tell him.

* * *

><p>The End! I hope you guys liked it. I know the ending was kind of strange, but I wanted to add castle in there. Sorry it's short. Thanks for reading. Thank you to Phnxgrl for pointing out the mistake in the last chapter, I am really sorry about that. Kate was nineteen when her Mom died. Thanks to my reviewers! You are all awesome! I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update this. Thanks and Happy Easter!<p>

-HCB


End file.
